


Self Improvement

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I speak from experience, Non-magical AU, Not Beta Read, Rumbelle - Freeform, Tight Pants, Why Did I Write This?, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Yoga pants, go on, he's being a dirty old man to his wife, i bet i can, i can make porn out of anything, i really like writing one shots, i used the words vulva and labia so that's why it's got an M rating, quickly written, town monster, try me, yoga in gold's shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot AU where Gold’s wife has to make do after Storybrooke’s only gym is closed for maintenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* Ideas come from the weirdest places.

Rumford Gold was ticking through the ledger book of his antiques shop, frowning at the "total" column, when the bell above his shop door dinged merrily.

He looked up and saw his wife walk in with a cheerful bounce to her step, dressed as if she were headed to Storybrooke's only gym, a yoga mat tucked under one arm. He smiled, his heart warming at the sight of her.

“Hello, sweetheart. What brings you over this way at,” he checked his watch, “ten a.m.? Isn’t your yoga class normally now?”

Belle leaned over the counter to kiss him, her fingers stealing a touch of his hair before pulling back to explain. “Yeah, normally, but they decided to start maintenance on the building today, so it’s going to be closed for a couple weeks while they do some minor repairs.”

He made a sympathetic noise. “That’s too bad, Belle. I know you’ve been enjoying this new routine of yours. It’s a shame to have it interrupted.”

She ducked her head. “Well, that’s why I’m here, actually. I have a favor to ask of you.” She looked up at him through her lashes, and he raised an eyebrow. His little wife didn’t normally ask for favors. Not that he wouldn’t immediately grant her request, he was utterly hers, after all.

“Oh, really, dearest? And what is it you wish to ask of the town monster?” He smirked at her and braced his hands on the counter.

She laughed and his smirk deepened; he knew she loved it when he played with her like this and he was always happy to oblige.

“Well,” she said between giggles, “would you mind if I took a corner of the back room and did my routine? I don’t want to let all this flexibility work go to waste over the next two weeks.”

That was her favor?

“But of course, take any spot that’s comfortable, Belle.”

She moved around the counter to kiss him again, lingering a bit and humming into his mouth. He was a bit breathless when she pulled away. “Thank you, Rum. I promise I won’t get in the way!”

He chuckled as she slipped into the back. He should have known when he came home a month ago to see her curled up on the couch nose-deep in a book called _Functional Anatomy of Yoga_ that she was on a new branch of her quest for self-improvement. 

She’d been trying to broaden her mind more than she already had, and he knew she’d leave no stone unturned. Knowledge was her drug. There was even a theoretical physics book on their bedside table, but so far, she’d only gotten a few pages into that one. He’d gently teased her about having finally found a book she couldn’t get through. Her only response had been “… _yet_.”

He went back to his ledger, but his thoughts continually drifted to his tiny wife in her cute top and tight yoga leggings. He loved it when she wore those. Normally it was a skirt and high heels, but to see her more casual, with her curls pulled up in a messy bun was quite a delicious sight to behold. 

He absolutely adored the way her pert bottom looked in a pair of tight yoga pants. Sometimes they were black, or grey, but this day she had chosen a white pair. He wondered which color underwear she’d chosen.

He ruminated on that thought for a few minutes before more pressing matters demanded his attention in the form of customers stopping in looking for a gift for a loved one.

He had something he thought would suit their purpose.  
  
“Give me just a moment to fetch it from the back. Wait here, please.”

He moved to the back of his shop, hoping he wouldn’t disturb Belle’s concentration too much.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I just need to—“ He stopped dead in his tracks.

His sweet little wife was bent over in front of him, in some kind of position where her hands and feet were flat on the ground and her ass, well, that gorgeous thing was right up in the air. He vaguely recalled her mentioning a similar position called…dog-something-or-other? He couldn’t remember and honestly didn’t give a damn. He was having a letch at his own wife, and he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn about that either.

Rumford noticed she had earbuds in, her phone lying between her hands on the mat, and he didn’t worry about disturbing her anymore. She obviously didn’t even know he was there. He could just watch her for a moment and then go about his business.

He watched her shift her position slightly and lift one leg, curling it gracefully over her back. It activated the muscles in her rear, the roundness exaggerated most at the back of her hip. It had the added effect of pulling the gusset of her leggings tight to her vulva, the fabric doing nothing to hide the small, natural swell of her.

At this angle, the pants were practically translucent and he noticed she’d chosen pink today. Delightful.

She lowered one leg and brought the other up the same way, only this time, she followed the elegant curl through and used the momentum to turn herself over until her body formed and upside-down C shape. He saw her press her hands and feet into the floor and lift her abdomen up. Her shirt rode high, exposing the soft flesh around her navel, bringing back fond memories of him nibbling on her there whenever he got the chance.

Belle’s legs were bent at the knee to accommodate the curve in her back, and they were also slightly spread before him, once again drawing the pants tightly against her labia. He was a breath away from dropping to his own knees and pressing his mouth to her when he remembered why he came back there in the first place. 

He moved to the desk he kept in the back and retrieved what he had in mind before moving back to the front of the shop. The transaction went quickly from there, and soon the bell jingled once more as they left.

He bolted back to his work are see what else she was up to, and wasn’t disappointed. Belle was on the floor, her back to him, with the one leg he could see bent up behind her, the foot practically touching her head. He saw her reach back and grab her foot, contorting herself so she was able to look upside down and her eyes met his. She gave him a big smile and wiggled the fingers of one hand at him in greeting.

He gave a stupid grin and a half wave in return and she giggled, crooking an upside down finger at him in unmistakable invitation, her smile turning saucy.

“Just one moment, sweetheart.” He slipped to the front of the shop, turning the lock on the door and the sign to CLOSED before making his way back to his flexible angel.

**Author's Note:**

> yep.


End file.
